


A Promise

by Anestshia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima comes home from an interview to a very nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> So, i promised a happy MidoTaka after subjecting all of you to The Arcade and here it is! It’s not like… bouncy happy but there’s no angst and neither one of them dies! Enjoy~

“You are incorrigible, Takao.” There was no heat behind the words though, Midorima even had a small smile on his lips as he was pushed back against the wall as soon as he walked in the door, his glasses sliding off of his face a few moments later.

“Mmm, I sure am, Shin-chan.” Takao didn't see a reason to deny it. It wasn't like Midorima actually cared. He grinned as he sat the other man's glasses to the side, his hands sliding back up to push his coat off of his shoulders. “How did your interview go?”

“Long, boring, all they wanted to talk about...” Midorima trailed off when Takao suddenly pressed against him, his eyes starting to close when he felt warm, wet lips against his neck. “Mmm, I guess the interview doesn't really matter at all.” Not when he could feel his lovers hands wandering already, like they hadn't touched each other for days.

“Basketball, I assume.” Takao replied, not able to help feeling a little accomplished being able to make Midorima lose his train of thought like that. He had graduated from both high school and college with honors, it was always an amazing occurrence when he could make someone so smart act stupid. When the other man didn't stop him, he slipped his hand under his shirt, rubbing slowly at the warm skin there as he kissed slowly up the side of his neck. “Are they still having a fit about you switching teams?”

“Me.. doing what?” Midorima asked, his eyes closing completely when he felt Takao nip at the side of his neck, right over a hickey that he'd barely been able to hide throughout his interview. He cleared his throat, trying to get a bit of composure back before speaking. “I believe they've accepted it.”

“Mmhmm.” Takao finally gave him mercy then, stopping his pursuit to make Midorima think by moving from the other man's neck to his lips, not hesitating for a moment to pull him into a slow, heated kiss. It didn't take long for him to feel a hand sliding down over his ass, his lips quirking into a grin as Midorima's pressed back against his own.

Words completely faded then, their hands wandering as they sank into kiss after kiss. Takao couldn't help his hand sliding down to touch Midorima through his pants, a soft moan escaping him when he felt that his lover was already hard. But, as soon as he touched the green haired male, their positions were suddenly flipped, the kiss breaking as he was quite suddenly twisted and shoved back against the wall.

Takao licked his lips as he looked up, taking a deep breath when he saw the predatory gleam in Midorima's eyes. “Ahhha, did I flip the switch?” He asked, making a soft sound when the other man quite literally lifted him up, pinning him between his own body and the wall. “Mmm, I did.” And thank god he had. He licked his lips, wrapping his legs around the other's waist as he was quite forcefully kissed once again.

God, he loved when Midorima got like this. Takao loved the groping and kissing and biting, god, the biting. It hurt just enough to feel so amazingly good. It was one of those bites that made him moan out loud, his head falling back as he rocked against the other man, able to feel their hard lengths pressing against each other through the thin fabric of their pants.

When it became apparent that Midorima was more interested in kissing and grinding against him than actually dealing with their problem, Takao took it upon himself to do so. He trusted the other man to keep him held in the air, exhaling shakily when he felt teeth biting into his neck again, his hands shaking a little bit as he reached between their bodies, working on at least getting their pants undone. He just needed a little more stimulation, just a little and he was sure they would both lose it.

As soon as Takao felt Midorima's hot, hard, length rub against his own, his head fell back once again, another low moan escaping him as he shuddered. He knew, logically, they should try to get to a bed or at least a flat surface but it just didn't matter anymore. Just a few kisses and they were so riled up that all they wanted to do was relieve the pressure.

It was a little uncomfortable and even a little painful at times but it was also absolutely amazing. Takao's nails dug into Midorima's back as they kissed once again, threatening to tear through the shirt that the other man was still wearing. It felt so hot between their bodies, the feeling of constant movement, constant friction and pressure... it was absolutely intoxicating.

It soon became too much for both men, their movements becoming more frantic before their orgasms hit them at the same time, twin moans echoing through the room as they jerked against each other. Takao felt the orgasm rock him to the core, his breath panting out as the cum made their movements slicker. He couldn't help a little whine when Midorima didn't stop moving, straining away from him, just for a moment, because of the extreme sensitivity he was now feeling.

Midorima stopped moving soon after that, panting just as hard as Takao as he pressed their lips together once more before letting the man down, having to lean against him in order to keep his own balance. “Mmm... that's definitely a nice way to finish a day.”

Takao couldn't help chuckling then, reaching up and grabbing Midorima by the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss before letting him go. “Treat me good and it will always be like that.” That was definitely a promise.


End file.
